An Interrogation and a Life Debt
'Participants' Athena Uzumaki, Kesin Senju 'Title:' An Interrogation and a Life Debt RavynGrimm: Having been allowed to wander the medical ward, had been siphoning supplies into the room where he slept for the past week, keeping medicine, bandages, and all sorts of other surgical gear next to his bed. he wasn’t planning an escape. Hell, there weren’t even any guards around. Everyone just avoided the betrayer of the rain village, and who could blame them? Nuibari, his companion since the darkness took him, was in hand as he practiced a few basic jabs, moving into a swift parry, followed by dropping into a wide riposte stance. These were useless moves against a ninja wielding a kunai, but against another swordsman, they were proper form. He knew it would be soon, and he was ready to patch himself up if they had left anything of him. His clothing wore knew, pants and lab coat, a fresh shirt. These things were left for him as he slept each night, the dirty ones from the day before having been taken away. he always heard them, thinking they were so sneaky, but he never let on, allowing them their peace of mind. His glasses, also having been replaced by some unknown benefactor, rested upon the bridge of his nose, his right eye holding a golden gaze, peering out. His left, covered by what seemed to be a metal plate welded to his flesh over the eye, bore a strange seal, one of his own creation. If he heard someone approach, he'd throw the blade to the bed and drop to his knees, hands on the back of his head, facing away from the wall, head hung. The fourteen year old knew he was doomed, but just didn't know how bad he would get it. IlAthena: -sighing sitting at her desk signing more paperwork then she ever could imagine possible, these days sucked to be leading. Shaking her head as she felt a presence approach, closing her eyes speaking cold words that dam near could freeze a man where he stood. Not looking up from her papers as she held out her hand- “What are you waiting for....” -The Masked Anbu flinching as he appeared kneeling before her moving quickly to her side placing a scroll in her palm. Frowning at it as she looked up. Green eyes narrowing on the purple tassel and the waxy imprinting of Kagato's seal on the scroll...Muttering to herself as she waved the nin off dismissively with her hand watching him flit off out of her private work space- “Lazy git... the hell is he messaging me for like this” -twitching at the idea as she cracked the wax seal with her fingernail and opened the scroll out, spreading the paper as she read over it- ~ “Betrayer Senju Kesin has been apprehended and is being held within the Amegakure No Sato, Have fun xox”~ -Twitching to his unprofessional words muddling through the request to interrogate this person, sighing pushing her chair out of under her and snapping her black painted fingers, three Anbu appearing at her side in a fraction of a second. Her words calm and concise- “I want the records of the death of the Uzumaki named Seiketsu along with anything pertaining to it, Bring them to the Hospital in twenty minuets...” -Sighing as she turned to walk out of her office approaching the hospital that upon first glance looked like it was abandoned, however nin masking their positions as they held a circle around it in it's entirety monitoring the only occupant the hospital had within its walls at this time. Sighing as she stepped forward tapping door releasing and resealing the bubble they held around it as she entered, walking up the steps approaching the room the traitor was held in, taking his chart with her as she entered. He may have been just a boy... but in cases like this age was not an excuse...Pushing the door open flicking a glance up to eye the boy- “Well you're looking better..... so Kesin-san... How do you wish to play this.... I can ask you or I can force it out of you... I would like to know what happened that day... any and all of it...” -her words bouncing from calm and somewhat friendly to being cold and professionally calculating. Looking him over feeling her Anbu assistants enter the space outside the door and soundlessly place the documents she requested on the table outside and vanish from the space. Sealing them both within the area. If he wished to fight it would be very one sided and she was sure he was aware of it. Cold emeralds looking over him as she pulled up a chair and sat in the center of the room awaiting his reply. Only it would tell her how he wished to pursue this... interrogating didn't need to be a fight but... if push came to shove she could force it out of him and not break a sweat. He was a child after all...- RavynGrimm: He knew there were nin outside, keeping watch. he was a damn sensor nin, after all. There was a reason he was a fourteen year old Jounin.. or was he fifteen now? He wasn't sure just how long he had been away, but from the looks of it, a while. His weapon, laying across the bed and appearing as a three foot long needle, glinted in the light. " If I were planning to fight, ma'am, would I be in the position they put you in for an execution? Would I not have my blade in hand and be facing you down as a caged beast? I have accepted the fact that these four walls will probably be the last thing I ever see, but the least i can do is answer your questions. You may hurt my flesh if you wish, but do not think that it will change my answers. What i tell you will indeed be the truth, because though I expect death, I have no need to prolong my own agony.." Spoken in soft, almost defeated tones, his words rang with an almost velveteen venom, revealing that he fully understood that the shit had hit the fan, and that he was being treated as an adult. " Please, ma'a, begin with your questions.. but when you are through, and the time comes, I would like to remain kneeling... it is easier to clean up such a mess." He had slipped his coat and shirt off when she entered with the express purpose of revealing he had no hidden weapons no him, his pant legs rolled up to show the same. He was no fool, and knew full well that Kagato would have only sent one of his top nin to deal with this process, so why give them a reason? It wasn't like he couldn't have gotten out of here at some point this week. Barriers take a large amount of energy to maintain, meaning the nin would have to be shifted in and out. But no, he was not here to hurt anyone.. he was a damn medical nin for crying out loud. So here he kneeled, awaiting the beginning of the end. IlAthena: -It was a strange thing looking over a child and seeing an adult in his words something about it making her shake her head. What had brought him to this, sighing as sat about a meter in front of him her legs crossed and her arms mimicking her unimpressed posture, her fingers tapping an eye brow cocked... his kneeling before her slightly irritating her. If he had given up the fight already it was truly showing in his mannerism, flicking her gaze over to his weapon...making a mental note to question why and who the hell had let him keep that on his person while in the dammed hospital, shaking her head to it. Looking down to the bowing boy, in here at this moment he was not in charge of his comforts not his discomforts, bowing before her bare only served to make hi seem meek, she was not going to hold back regardless to him seemingly accepting his fate...this was an interrogation regardless of the setting... he would do as he was told or else there would be hell to pa.... Senju Kesin-san was truly getting her irritated- “You will be sitting in a chair when I speak to you about these matters...” -her eye brow twitching as her threads wrapped around the back cold metal legs of a chair adjacent to her moving it to screech metal upon polished flooring to place in along side him- “Sit.....and we shall begin” RavynGrimm: Upon her command, he rose to his feet and silently moved to the designated chair, uninterested in how she moved it without touching it. He had an eye for detail, as well as chakra based manipulations.. but the strings themselves caught him off guard. That meant she was more than likely a puppeteer, meaning he'd either be used as a doll or a path after this was over with. " Ma'am, why do you seem agitated? Were you hoping for a monster to be in the room? I came to the hospital of my own free will, I allowed them to lock me down.. is it to easy?" Genuine, child-like confusion filled his words. he never did understand the way his elders thought, trying in earnest to mimic them at every turn. hell, he had been the youngest person on that trip to the ruins, two years Akatori's junio And now, the very next time he returns to his home, he is faced with what would probably be the last person he'd ever see.. " Before we begin.. I must ask, if you will allow it, ma'am, is Lucien alright? Please.. please tell me I didn't.." a single tear would well up in his exposed eye before he blinked it away, quickly returning to his neutral stance, his face blanking from the almost emotion he had revealed, " I apologies for that.. please, let us begin". IlAthena: -Shaking her head to his words and misconceptions about her irritation- “If you must know I do not like people bowing before me full stop... your personal prowess and position right now has nothing to do with that thought”- sighing slightly to it. Having to remind herself she was dealing with a child but still she would ensure she held her cold expression in order to understand the events that had unfolded, making a mental note to herself about the feeling he expressed... pondering on the half thought if they were in fact truly there or just a rouse. It was true she had only just learned about this being away from the Village and such but in a sense who better to start from the top and delve to the deepest underlining information then one who actually was curious about what had happened- “Lucien is fine...Moving on... “ -clearing her voice slightly as her threads swept the air around her, invisible only to the most sensitive eyes- “How about we start from the top. Who were you with... who sent you on the mission... and what happened when it all went wrong” -leaning back in her chair, all information she knew already but she was curious if he would tell the truth about it, delving deeply without torture or using the techniques to draw information out of someone required talk and talk she would ensure was true to it's utmost fibers- RavynGrimm: Taking a deep breathe, he'd nod and close his eyes, " I was asked to tag along by.. I .. I wanna say Seiketsu, claiming he wanted a sensor nin around, as well as a secondary seal expert... he.. he actually invited me along.. I thought he hated me.." he'd lose himself for a second before snapping back to his own, mechanical demeanor, trying to hide the fear that threatened to well up inside him, threatened to break his resolve and force him to beg for his life. no, he planned on being honest, then dying with dignity. "I was with Kotori-chan, erm, I mean Akatori. Seiketsu, and Bugg.. sorry. I was with Akatori, Seiketsu, and Lucien. We were , had found.. gah!" his mind felt jumbled, cluttered, like there was a fog that he was fighting to wade through. " We went to a tomb out in the old Land of Wild desert.. Lucien knew it was there and wanted to find some..something.. a book I think.." a hand went to his forehead as he strained, the memories trying to slip away like grains of sand gripped to tightly, " There was some kind of seal that was triggered..we needed to find the barrier tags.. and one of them was inside.. I use earth style, so I went through the ground.. but I triggered something right after removing the tag." The look of pain on his face, though mostly hidden and revealed as little more than the twitching of his eyebrow, was genuine. The genjutsu trap had left him with a shattered mind, and he hadn't bothered to try and piece it back together fully until now. IlAthena: -Narrowing her eyes on him, it seemed like this was somewhat harming him drawing it out of him... torture didn't seem feasible if he had repressed it now understanding why Kagato had asked this of her. It was one thing she could do was draw out others hidden words things thy tied to repress, like a strange skill she had always had with her. No techniques needed for this kind of information gathering it seemed, closing her eyes to his words sighing gesturing with her hand for him to proceed. So far so good, everything was checking out with what he was saying... having to literally repress her need to comfort him so closing her eyes visualizing him not being that of a boy but an enemy she had to take seriously. Opening her puppet eyes watching him suffer the consequences of his drawing out the past. “Continue I want you to tell me to the end.... push through it piece it together... “ -Strangely within her she couldn't help but want him to piece it together, how could someone stand trial for something their mind had repressed, things hidden and covered up from their mind meant that wouldn't learn from it nor understand why things were happening around them, someone such a high threat to the Ame sure as hell better remember what they had done or else how could she be the executioner and judge o them... Her crossed leg tapping lazily through the air as she focused watching his body language and mannerisms picking through ever little twitch and every word with a fine tooth comb, she wasn't a technique based nin when it came to getting information but she was to her core observant and she would know all there was to know about this case, interviewing him before reading the rest of what had been written down, she would know why one of her fellow Uzumaki's had fallen and why he was being labelled as an enemy of the Amegakura No Sato- RavynGrimm: He'd snarl, and ugly, pain induced sound he'd been able to keep at bay, though he did manage to cut it short, " We..we found..I found the room.. some kind of..library? Geh..I made my way out..I think..did? " He'd squeeze his eye shut, hand moving to pull at his hair as though to pull free the tangled web his memories had become. " I let them in..I think.. I think I disarmed the traps? No..I didn't let them in..or.." Stopping for second, he'd take a deep breath, " No.. I went straight up..maybe? That bug was on my shoulder..Lucien's kikaichi.. it was feeding from me.. and I think I infected him. I honestly don't remember how I got out.. but I remember Lucien approaching me..he was worried I think." He'd give a sigh, his composure almost lost, the tear he gave now being more of confusion and frustration than of pain. The pain, however, was simply the genjutsu's final, devious trick. Agony to user and friends alike. " We..I.. Lucien's bugs went everywhere.. I remember that..I used them to hide my own movements.." His head, hung low now as he muttered, " Ma'am..you should just kill me now.. I think I tore Seiketsu limb from limb... That would make me a traitor.. I.. I don't want to remember the details any clearer..but.." That adult tone returned as he straightened his posture, his burning, soulful gaze staring into her artificial ones. " I am sorry. I understand I have to try harder.. please, give me a moment, if that is not to much trouble. Or has my execution been scheduled already? Is this my confession session? If so..may I pray? And if these questions are not allowed, simply tell me to not waist your time, ma'am, and I promise I will stay on track." He needed to be strong, for all those he had lost on his path to this village, he needed to hold on to some shred of his pride. IlAthena: -Sighing, She had feared this. His mind all scattered and lost, looking back into his eyes then tearing hers away- “Prey if you much, but the decision hasn't been finalized for your death... pending my decision on you...” -looking back to him sitting in front of her she crossed her leg over the other, her cloak falling slightly as she crossed her arms concentrating slightly as she lowered her head. Her mind coming up with a simple three possible scenarios to what would be the end to this rather irritating mission she had been sent on, deciding she had heard enough and seemingly had picked his brain enough to maybe cause a little damage, hopefully all repairable. Raising her hand for him to stop what he was doing, speaking and draw his attention to her next words. Yes it was important to know who what and why something had happened but this was more then that. This was was merely a mind lost and jumbled... the information she had read up on about him labelled him a threat but in her she sore a lot more potential there. Yes a threat but one who was a very skilled scientist.. Looking back up with a sigh as she flicked a strand of her scarletted hair out of her eyes with one of her threads- “I believe you have one of three choices here...” -raising her fingers one by one for emphasis as she spoke some what coldly in her tone... “You either submit to the cut I give you and remove your head... for killing one of my blood privately within this room, Two... “ -sighing slightly as she moved from one to the next- “You get publicly beaten, stripped of all your jutsu's by the Kage and all your weaponry even your prized possession...and most likely die from the public whipping or third...” the first were distasteful to her... it was a shame to even say these things he was skilled regardless to what he had done.. she knew where her own preference laid..”You bind yourself to me and commit a life debt in my service as your executioner I have the right to claim this debt and as an Uzumaki I retain this ideal even more. You will be trained in my arts in order to aid in puppet making and techniques as I will be shown an exhibit of yours... attaining bodies for my use and anything I may need for my work... the life debt shouldn't be taken lightly... though.. You are sworn to me... in this you will be protected by those who protect me.. but do me any wrong and they will hunt you down to the ends of their earth and destroy not only you but any mention of you, understood..” -A fire in her cold green eyes focusing the warning- “You will belong to the Amegakure No Sato as my property... as my assistant..to aid me in my work.. the choice is yours”. She was curious if he would agree on to her terms being he knew what she was. Would he pose a threat in the future... she wasn't sure but for now... a decision needed to be made. Her eyes watching him closely as she brought her hands back to fold over her chest, she was well aware that he had no fondness for the Uzumaki, it stated something along those lines in the report but she hoped his interest him her work and her as a teacher and level that he would pick wisely in this...her threads teasingly whipping the air around her shifting in intensity showing their slightly blue hue to even the most inexperience set of eyes. The visual hoping to focus his attention on the third choice, if not... she did so hate getting her threads bloody but it wouldn't stop her from taking that stance- RavynGrimm: Taking in her words, he'd mull it over as he slowly moved from his seat, seeming to glide across the room to where his two foot, crimson leaved bonsai sat. Kneeling before the tree, he'd begin to mutter softly, as though speaking to it, " Well, Konohamaru, it seems I actually get a chance to save myself. This lady may be one of those sneaky, backstabbing Uzumaki, but she seems different. Seiketsu was willing to drop his students for a pretty girl, but this puppeteer seems like she might actually have something to teach me. What do you think?" He'd fall silent, staring intently at his little plant, nodding as though in response to an unheard conversation. " Yeah, that's what I figured. Either death here or the life debt. Working with a puppet mistress, no matter the terms of my tutelage, is am amazing opportunity. Mhm, I agree!" He'd turn to face Athena, giving a low bow, " When do we begin, Mistress?" Was all he asked, remaining both bent over as well as silent until his 'executioner' responded. His only exposure to her clan, that he was aware of, had been from his ex-sensei, and that was a man unworthy of the title. He knew that this female, this barely human being with her mechanical parts, would test his mind and skills as he desired. Of course, he merely assumed she was less than human, or maybe more? Being face with a puppet master, one could never truly be sure if they were bodily modified. Though, in Kesin's opinion, she was more human than even himself. 'End Results:' Kisen Senju pledged himself to her as her assistant until she deems other wise, as his life debt to be paid for killing one of her clan members. Her as stated as being his interrogator and executioner the decision to take up on this life debt is hers and hers alone. Side note: Uzumaki Athena still requiring to give her report to the Amekage Kagato.